


Accident

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Accidents happen. Sometimes happy accidents, sometimes not so happy accidents, with a surprise or two thrown in.





	Accident

It happened accidentally.

I didn’t mean to tell Seth how I felt, it just sort of…happened. We were sitting there on his couch, playing a game of Madden, and I blurted it out. I couldn’t stop myself, the words tumbling out of my mouth quicker than anything I’ve ever said before. And then I froze up, waiting for the inevitable freak out.

Seth paused the game, his controller sliding onto the table in front of us. I held mine still clutched in my hands, knuckles turning white as my eyes locked with his. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he finally cleared his throat and was able to say anything.

“What?”

My stomach flipped at the tone of his voice. I couldn’t tell if he was angry or what. And that was terrifying. Taking a deep breath, I turned to him to repeat myself. “I said I love you.”

You know what it’s like to watch a trainwreck? When everything is in slow motion and you can’t do anything to stop it? You’re forced to just sit there and wait for what happens. You can’t turn away, you can’t leave. You’re stuck. That’s what it was like for me to wait for Seth to say something, anything, to me.

It felt like years before he ever said anything, before he ever muttered, “Thank god,” under his breath before launching himself across the couch. My eyes widened as his lips crushed against mine, his beard scratching lightly at my face. The desperation in my words was mirrored by the desperation in his kiss, leaving me dumbfounded.

“Seth, what-” I breathed as he broke the kiss, pulling away to lock eyes with me.

“I’ve been hoping to hear those words from you for a while now,” he admitted, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

“What?” I asked, brows knitted together.

Seth’s hands slid the controller out of mine gently, placing it on the table next to his own. “I’ve had feelings for you for a while now,” he admitted, crooked smile on his face. I couldn’t help but smile back at him, my heart soaring as he leaned in to kiss me again.

It may have been an accident, but it was a happy accident.

============================

It happened accidentally.

Seth’s first injury was an accident, something that he equated to ruining his life. And it may have, his career being put on hold for him to be able to recover. He would miss Wrestlemania and countless other pay per views while he recovered, and that was hard on him.

He was grumpy all the time, bitter as I left for a string of shows over and over again, leaving him behind. I knew he wasn’t actually angry at me for still being able to wrestle, but he was upset that he couldn’t. Wrestling was something that meant so much to him, and being unable to partake in his dream was killing him. And there was nothing I could do about it.

I called him daily, tried to keep his spirits up. Some days, he was receptive to my attempts. Others, he was angry and lashed out. I couldn’t blame him. I knew if I were injured and he was in my position, I’d lash out too. So I just brushed it off, hoping the next day would be better.

As time progressed, he got better, and so did his mood. He was less angry, less resistant to my attempts to cheer him up. He even got to come to a couple of the shows, sitting backstage, eyes laser-focused on the monitors. It made him happy to be in the environment again, and it showed in his face, the way his lips would curve upward and the sparkle in his eye when he saw his friends.

It was an accident, a bad one, but he was making the most of it.

=============================

This was no accident.

While Seth was on the road to recovery, I was presented with a title opportunity, something we had been building toward for a while now. I couldn’t be more excited about it, either, especially given the fact it was during a show that Seth could come to. He was seemingly more excited than I was and refused to shut up about it for the three weeks leading up to the pay per view.

When the time came for my match, Seth sent me through the curtain with a kiss for luck and then I was on the ramp, on the way to my first championship match. The experience of being in a championship match in and of itself was enough, it made me feel successful, powerful. Winning that match? Well, that was just icing on the cake. When the belt was presented to me, I was ecstatic. I couldn’t handle it, my emotions rolling over me. I was finally champion, and I couldn’t be happier.

Running backstage, the first person to meet me was Seth, wrapping his strong arms around me in a tight hug. He was babbling about how proud he was, about how much I deserved it and that he loved me. It was one of the best moments of my life, being surrounded by him after achieving such a feat.

It was no accident. And I had never been happier.

============================

This was a surprise.

Seth’s return at the end of Extreme Rules was a surprise, one I wasn’t ready for. I was in the back, watching the monitor in catering when his music hit. My eyes widened as I saw him run down the ramp, heading straight for the ring. When he hit Roman with a pedigree, my heart jumped, involuntarily wincing when his knee hit the canvas. He was fine, though, standing tall above Roman with the belt he never wanted to lose in his hands.

I was up and right inside the curtain when he came through, launching myself into his arms. My face was buried in his neck and he laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. “I’m back,” he mumbled, voice thick with emotion.

“You’re back,” I repeated, tears stinging my eyes.

Here he was, finally able to be back in the ring again. Able to travel with me again. Able to go back to living his dream. If I thought I was happy winning the title? Well, that was nothing compared to the feeling in my heart now, seeing Seth beaming and greeting the roster. He was excited to be back, and they were excited for him.

He had a meeting with Hunter after the show, a quick rundown of what was to be expected on Raw the next day, before we could leave, heading to the hotel together. For the first time in nine months, nine long months, we could do this again. Be together. And it was all that I had wanted for so long.

It was a surprise. But it was the best surprise I could’ve had.

============================

This was another accident.

Seth injured himself. Again. Not as bad as the first time, thankfully, but he was still injured. He would be out for an undisclosed amount of time. I was fine with being there to support him again, especially since he was much less grumpy this time. He would be back in time for Wrestlemania, and that was all that mattered.

Part of me thought it was weird that he was obviously less grumpy when I called him every night I was on the road, but the other part of me was happy he was handling it better this time. I hated for him to be upset, always preferring for him to be happy and smiling. So who was I to be worried about how he was dealing with it?

This time, Seth didn’t get to come to any Raws while I was on the road. He was focused fully on healing and getting back for Mania. And I never questioned it, because I was proud of him for putting in so much work. He’s dedicated to his job, always has been, and it was something I appreciated.

It was an accident, but one we could handle.

=============================

This was a surprise.

If you ask Seth, it was an accident.

I came home one night in the middle of the week. The shows were close enough that I could. I wanted to surprise Seth, be able to take care of him while I could and cuddle up with the man I love. I had been planning it for weeks, wanting to make it absolutely perfect.

It wasn’t perfect.

I walked in the door, dropping my bags just inside the doorframe. When I didn’t hear any movement coming from the living room, I figured Seth must have been in the bedroom. So that’s where I headed.

I knew he was home - his car was parked out front and his keys were on the table by the door. Assuming he was taking a nap, I slowly slid the bedroom door open, ready to wake him up with a smile.

I wasn’t wrong, he was asleep. But he wasn’t alone. There was a woman sprawled out next to him, his arm resting on her bare waist. The smile fell from my face, morphing instead into a look of pure disgust, betrayal, and hatred. How Seth could dare do this to me, to us, when all I did was worry about him and take care of him was beyond me.

It was as if he could feel me staring at him, and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times slowly before he finally saw me, sitting up straight in bed. The woman beside him barely moved as he tried to explain himself.

“It’s not what it looks like,” he said, voice panicked.

“I’m not doing this, Seth,” I replied. My voice was more even than I expected it to be, what with the huge lump settled in my throat. “I’m just gonna go on to the next city. I’ll be back when this set of shows is over to get all my stuff, okay?”

“Wait,” he begged, readying himself to stand up from the bed.

“No.” My eyes roamed the scene in front of me, burning it into the backs of my eyelids. “Just, no. I’m done. Don’t get up, don’t try to follow me. Wouldn’t want to interrupt whoever she is,” I said, gesturing to the woman next to him.

“Please.” Seth’s voice was desperate as our eyes met. “It was an accident.”

I scoffed, shaking my head at him. “I’m not stupid, Seth. You don’t ‘accidentally’ fuck someone else. Don’t try to explain anything to me. I’m done. We’re finished. I’ll text you when I’m on my way back to get my stuff so you can be somewhere else.” And then I was gone, leaving him behind me as I grabbed my bag and headed back to my car. The roads in front of me were blurry as unshed tears gathered in my eyes.

This was a surprise, a terrible surprise.

And no matter how badly Seth may have wanted me to believe him, I knew it was no accident.


End file.
